This invention relates to a teaching aid for creating a visual display, especially for sports. More specifically, this invention relates to a coaching aid consisting of a sport-specific board and game pieces.
Magnetic display arrangements in the prior art have consisted of moveable elements on a single surface. Usually, it has just been either the elements or the single surface which has been magnetic. Some prior art displays have made the single surface magnetic so that the surface may adhere to a magnetizable surface such as a refrigerator door. Other display arrangements have also made boards which are flexible.
Some of the magnetic display arrangements have been used as coaching aids. However, these magnetic display arrangements have not had pieces which have been player specific, color coded to have advanced visibility and had the versatility to be readily attachable and adhereable to a magnetizable surface such as magnetizeable bleachers or to be retainable to the board without any particular underlying surface.
There is a need for a coaching aid which provides for a playing field and pieces which represent players and the ball or puck which is easily transportable and easy to use.
The present invention provides a coaching aid which is complete in providing a sufficiently detailed playing field or court and sufficient movable player pieces, easy to understand, simple to use and store, easy to transport, and readily attachable to a convenient metallic surface.
The present invention is a display system which comprises a magnetic board and a plurality of magnetic pieces which are placed on the board in which the magnetic field of each of the plurality of pieces is stronger than the magnetic field of the board. The principal source of attachment for a magnetic piece is a magnetizable surface upon which the display board rests.
Color coded player and game ball pieces facilitate understanding in developing game strategies. Assigning unique indica to the player pieces help distinguish the players on the team from one another.
The storage mode allows all player pieces and board to be stored in one easy-to-carry tube.